


Doritos

by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou



Series: Operation Annoy Josh [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou/pseuds/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: Tyler picked up his packet of Taco Doritos before walking out into the living room and sighing when he saw Josh, who was sitting on his phone once again.





	

Tyler picked up his packet of Taco Doritos before walking out into the living room and sighing when he saw Josh, who was sitting on his phone once again.

‘ _ Seriously? Had he not learned his lesson yet? He’s been on there for hours now.’ _ Tyler pouted to himself trying to think of a plan while opening the packet and eating a Dorito. It was then he thought of a plan when he saw the way Josh flinched at the sound of him biting into the Dorito.

A smirk crossed his lips before he putting his hand inside the packet to fish out another Dorito while making as much noise as possible. He raised his hand which was holding the chip and bit into it, listening to the crunch as his teeth ground the chip into small pieces. Every time his teeth crunched Josh flinched and cringed. 

Josh raised his eyes from his phone and watched Tyler dig his hand and picked up another Dorito. Tyler raised his eyes from the packet and locked eyes with Josh. Tyler kept his eyes connected with Josh as he raised the Dorito to his mouth and opened his mouth slowly and then took a bite.

Josh rushed out of his seat and snatched the packet out of Tyler hands and dumped them on the floor before tackling Tyler back into the couch. After Josh had him pinned down he dug his fingers into Tyler’s ribs and Tyler was helpless to stop the giggles from escaping his mouth.

“Josh! St-stop!” Tyler managed to get out around his giggles.

Tyler tried to push at Josh’s shoulders to get him off of him and stop the torture but Josh didn’t even move an inch.

“Oh, you want me to stop? I can’t imagine what it’s like if someone keeps doing stuff when you want them to stop.” said Josh dramatically while continuing to tickle him.

“Ji- Ji- JISH! I’M SO-SOR-SORRY! PLEASE IMA PEE!” Tyler burst out between his giggles, trying to fold in half and stop Josh from tickling him.

Josh finally relented his torture and watching as Tyler’s giggles died off. Tyler looked up and caught Josh’s eyes and was unable to look away, it was like he was being hypnotised by the deep brown depths. 

After a few moments of staring Tyler dragged his gaze away from Josh’s eyes but it then landed on his lips instead. That was when Tyler noticed that Josh’s face had somehow moved closer to his without either of them noticing. Tyler looked back up at Josh’s eyes just in time to see them flicker down to rest on his own lips and Tyler couldn’t help but lick them, watching as Josh’s gaze followed his tongue.

Unable to stand the tension any longer Tyler leaned up and pressed his lips against Josh’s. It wasn’t anything more than a peck but when they pulled apart their faces were both bright red with embarrassment.

Josh then moved so he was laying next to Tyler instead of leaning over him. Tyler turned and buried his face in Josh face and couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face.

**‘ _I can’t believe we actually kissed… I’m so glad I annoyed Josh if it got me here with him.’_ Tyler thought to himself as he looked up and saw Josh staring down at him with a soft look in his eyes and a smile on his lips.  **

 

**Hi! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Comments would be appreciated! Stay alive frens |-/**


End file.
